Only You
by Deidaras Masterpiece
Summary: [NejiSaku] She desperately wanted to catch him...but all she caught was the cherry blossoms in her oversized mittens...[OOCness]


**A/n: A one shot based on this really cute Manga One shot! I have no clue what Manga it came from, but, I know that the name of the one shot is only you! Hope you all enjoy! **

**D****i****s****c****l****a****i****m****e****r****I do not Own Naruto for Crap. If I did, you all will probably be shocked…I will probably be shocked. . Ha!**

**Pairings: NejiSaku! One of my ALLTIME favs! . **

"**Blah," Inner Sakura**

"_Blah," Thinking Sakura_

"Blah," You get the drill…**  
**

**Only You**

I always believed that the pathway in front of the school was for lovers when they decide to have their first stroll after the confession. The cherry blossom petals will be falling gracefully and the wind will be cool and refreshing. I always imagined that moment with one of my childhood friends. Today was the last week till the holidays and I wanted to confess my love to my childhood friend, Neji Hyuuga, before new years, since I'll be gone for the holidays to Sunagakure. I finished knitting pair of two mittens that will keep his hands warm when he went out and such when I'm away, and he'll be able to think about me. That's the romance I want to happen. I finished cleaning the back of the high school and took the trash out when one of my teachers, and one of perverted ones, asked me to. Two of my best friends decided to help me out, and to skip class at that. Theirs names were Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. We all knew each other since we were very little, probably when we were about three. Hinata is Nejis cousin after all, mostly all my best friends knew the crush I had on Neji, except him though, and supported me till the very end. Well, that's the meaning of best friends, isn't it?

So, I decided, after I finish my work right now, I was going to tell Neji, no sooner or later. We walked to the front doors, till we saw a faint figure running towards us. The door slammed wide open, and their stood one of my friends, TenTen Mogami. She was wheezing and had this crazy look on her face, that you would probably tell something was wrong with her from the first glance. I gave her this Questioning look before asking what was wrong, and before I asked, she cried out.

"Sakura, this girl named Ami, she confessed her love to Neji-kun, and----"I waited for her answer as my heart rate quickly rose. "He accepted!!"

My world shattered. My enemy, Ami, took advantage of both of my love lives. One was Sasuke Uchiha, and now, Neji. What did she have against me? I used to like Sasuke, and I finally realized I loved Neji. What the **HELL **is wrong with her?! I felt my cheeks flush and tears were on the verge. I quickly hugged my knees and cried my whole heart out. I lost, big Whoop.

-----

The next day I started raking up in the Parks fields for some volunteering points. I wore the mittens I knitted for Neji, so my hands wouldn't get to cold. It was pretty big for me, and the tiny holes in between blew cold hair in. I ignored the intensity of the cold air, and continued raking. I thought about Neji and Ami. What an icky pairing, wouldn't you say? Then, Neji and Ami came strolling down, with Ami clinging to Nejis Arm. "_Speak of the Devil…"_ I thought and quietly tucked a lock of my hair back. _"Why the hell are the here? It's not like they ever volunteer." _I ruffled my skirt and turned my head, as if I didn't even notice them at all. That's when I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Neji without Ami.

"Hey…Sakura-san…You are still doing volunteering work." He said and shifted from time to time. I just nodded, as if I didn't even care he was there, and began to keep raking. There was a long silence between us and finally broke the silence with the question that kept on fogging up my mind. "So, where's Ami?" I finally asked, and Neji pointed in a direction.

"Over there, she wanted a hot chocolate, so she went to Coffee Co." He said and I chuckled.

"You're her boyfriend, aren't you? Why didn't you escort her there?" I asked and still continued working.

"Well, I just wanted some, uh, fresh air, and…" Wow, the great Neji Hyuuga can't even make up one simple lie.

"You can get fresh air from anywhere outdoors, and you were outdoors with Ami, for about, I don't know, 1 hour!" I said and my Inner self scolded me.

"**Don't do that! He'll hate you even more for sure!!!" **

"_He doesn't hate me at all!"_

"Okay, you got me. I hate going into coffee stores, okay!" He finally confessed, and I smiled. But….that wasn't what I was hoping for.

Ami ran across the park and glomped Neji. "Neji-kun, I got my Hot Chocolate!!! Let's stroll around the park!!" She quickly pulled him away from me, and I sighed. He'll never fall for a girl like me. Ami's beautiful, rich, popular, and also curvy, really curvy…

-----

School came by and I was announced to see Kakashi-sensei. I walked to the lounge, and there was Kakashi-Sensei, ready with papers in his hands.

"Sakura-chan…you wanted to enter Konoha University, right?" He asked and I nodded solemnly. Neji was going to that University, and I wanted to go to the same school as him.

"I'm sorry, but, I believe that you can't make it to that University. I suggest Otogakure University, would be best. Konoha is a little to high. You have to study harder to get accepted." I bowed and replied with my knowledge.

"I will consider is sensei…" After that, I returned to the classroom. It was break time, and I wanted to us the time to study hard so I can redo the exam, before school ends. Neji was with his friends, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha…

I used to have a crush on Sasuke, when I was about 10. I got over him at the age of 13, and finally realized I had a thing for Neji, my childhood friend. My friend Hinata likes the dumbfounded Naruto, and I think I know why. He is awfully sweet, and energetic, but quite a loud-mouth. And he is incredibly cute! My other friend, Ino Yamanaka, has a little crush on the lazy ass, Shikamaru Nara. He has an IQ over 200, and let me tell you, too lazy to even use it! And my other friend TenTen Mogami, she' already going out with Rock Lee. They are in the back of the room, and they are a really…weird couple, but they are cute! I brushed past them all and went to my seat. I then heard a very Irritating voice.

"Neji-kun!!" Ami was at the door and ran to Neji. I then overheard Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Wow, aren't they getting all lovey dovey. At first, they didn't even know that they existed. Actually, Neji didn't know that Ami existed." Kiba said and Shikamaru nodded in agreement. I scoffed and saw Neji return to his friends. Naruto then asked a question that I also wanted to ask.

"What did she ask you, Neji?" Naruto said as he stuffed his face with a chocolate bar.

"Oh, she wanted to have a date tonight. We're goin to go to beau café de fille." He said and Sasuke chuckled.

"That is just funny. You get all fancy just for some typical girl. You know, I used to go out with Ami, until I dumped her for spending all my money on Hot Chocolate. The little fat ass…" Sasuke bit a tomato from his lunch and I giggled a little. Sasuke went out with Ami, since she asked him out just to get me jealous.

"So, you and Ami kissed yet?" I heard Kiba ask, and that gave me a whole big content for kill.

"Yes, Neji-kun, did you and Ami kiss yet?" I blabbered out. I didn't want to, but my angry took control over me.

Neji came up to me and chuckled. "Are you jealous?" He asked and was about to put his hand on my head, but I slapped it away with my notebook.

"…" He just had to shut up.

"Sakura, do you want to come to the cafeteria with us?" Ino called from the doorway, and I walked to them. I never wanted o speak with Neji again…

-----

It was after school, and I stayed behind in class to study more. I stared at the notebook with disbelief. I couldn't solve one stinking math problem! I totally forgot the formula! Ugh! Am I stupid or what?! That's when the door slid open and Neji came in. What did he want? I wanted to be left alone, and he had to walk in with all the people from school. Kami hates me, right…

He brought a chair in front of my desk and he sat down, staring at my notebook.

"What do you want?" I asked and he laughed.

"You got this whole problem wrong. Here…I'll write the formula for you." He scribbled some numbers on my notebook, and I solved it right away.

"See, there! You got it!" He said and smiled at me. I sighed and gathered my things. Neji only smiles to people when he is really tired. He usually frowns and yawns, and often makes people tense when they are around him. He then saw my mittens and grabbed them from the floor.

"Are these yours?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I made them." I answered with a bit of sadness in my voice.

"It doesn't look like they could fit you, see?" He put one on his hand and showed me. "Fits me perfectly…might not fit you, since my hands are probably bigger than yours."

He took it off and gave it to me, and I tucked them in my coat.

"The reason, that I'm studying, is that---"I was cut off by the door opening. There stood Ami, waiting and already packed.

"Neji-kun! Let's go! I'm ready, are you?"

I gathered my belongings and walked past here. _"He obviously loves her…" _

Neji stared at Ami and looked at her, as if he hit a nerve in her.

"Why are you always with her? You're my boyfriend!" She said and slammed a fist in the air.

"It's not like that." Neji said and was cut off by Ami, giving him a comment that he never expected.

"Then, kiss me…" She said and walked towards him.

I felt my hands were light and noticed that my notebook was missing. I must've left it on my desk. No need to worry, Ami and Neji are probably gone already. I ran back to the classroom, but was greeted by something really shocking. Neji and Ami…in a big time lip lock action. My heart began to ache, and I cried out.

Neji noticed me, and called out my name. "Sakura!" He called and was pulled back by Ami.

"Please, don't go…" She said and tightened her grip on his arm.

-----

It was the last day of school for the semester, and tomorrow I was going to Suna. I never got to tell him on how I feel, and I wasn't planning any sooner. After that Action I saw in the classroom, I somehow felt I never wanted to speak. I already said good bye to all my friends, except Neji. I saw him all alone and decided that I had to tell him, I just had to. Even f he rejected me, at least I got this whole problem off my chest. I walked up to him and greeted him.

"Good Afternoon Neji-kun…" I said, and made contact with his eyes.

"Sakura, I…" But I interrupted him, and pulled him away from the crowd of students.

"I want to talk with you in the Sakura pathway…please…" He nodded and we both walked into the walkway. Silence drifted in the air and our knuckles brushed from time to time. I broke the silence, yet again, and I felt myself crying.

"Neji-kun…I just have to tell you. Every time I try to, I always have to get interrupted or you have to leave. I always imagined this moment with you, and I always wanted it to happen. I secretly hid my affection about you and then, when I bottled some much courage she came…" I cried and held my face. "I love you Neji Hyuuga. I always have…"

That's when I heard Ami's voice. She was panting and holding something in her hand.

"You said you were going to walk me home, and you're here with her!" She screamed and I was about to say it was my entire fault, till Neji spoke up.

"I'm sorry Ami, but…I love Sakura." That's when Ami's face turned red and me with an expression that can't be described with just words. She threw the tiny object at his head, but he caught it.

That's when she ran off. Neji turned to me, and put the tiny object in my hand.

"I gave this to Ami as a gift. It's a stone that my mother gave me." He said, and I gasped.

"_Why would he give something so precious to a bitch like that?" _I thought and he placed the object in my hands.

"She told me, when you find a girl that loves you, give this to her…" He closed my palm. "And that's you…"

I put it back in his hands. "I don't want this…" I said and he looked shocked. A smile formed on my face and tears rolled down my cheek. I tipi-toed up to his face and place my lips over his. I felt the Sakura petals fall in my hair and I parted from him, and catching my breath.

"I only want you…"

-----

**A/n: Ta-Da! I Finished! I might make another chapter for this when they go to there second semester. Ya! So, what do you all think? Review and tell me people, what did you think?????? . Ah man, it seems as if I am a curse… It always rains when I write a Fan fiction! See the review button at the bottom…CLICK AWAY!!! **


End file.
